Kouen Uchiha alone in the Akatsuki hideout
by HatakeSukura
Summary: Kouen Uchiha is left to watch the Akatsuki hideout when everyone else goes on a mission. see what his boredom leads to...one-shot oc


Kouen Uchiha was having a wonderful dream about chocolate covered bannanas when he was rudely awaken by Tobi running aroud his room screaming.

"wakey wakey Kouen-kun Leader wants us in the briefing room!"

Kouen groans and puts the pillow ontop of his head.

"Damnit Tobi get out of my room!!!"

Tobi just continues running around the room.

"no Kouen-kun Tobi is a good boy leader said to wake you up."  
"fine just leave so I can change."

after Tobi left the room Kouen went to his closet and started fishing through his clothes while muttering about people needing to let him sleep and a few colorful words here and there. after a while he finally decided on wareing his old ANBU shirt and skin tight black pants.  
then he headed out to the briefing room after makeing sure his smexy black hair looked just right.

when he arrived at the briefing room he noticed that all the Akatsuki members were already there.

Kisame was the first to notice him walk in.

"about time the pretty boy showed up, did you take extra time stareing at the mirror today?"

Kouen just sends him a very nasty death glare while replying with his traditional "hn".  
he takes a seat and waits for Pein-Sama to begin there briefing.

"well now that we are all here(he says while stareing at Kouen)I need you all to go and assasinate the fuedal lord of Mizu No Kuni(Land Of Water) his name is Ootori Sato I expect this to be done in 2 days since its not that far from here."

everyone nods in acceptence of the mission. then he turns to Kouen "since you were late Kouen you get to stay behind and watch the hideout since Konan and myself have Business to attend to."

"hai Leader-Sama"

he says while not looking the slightest bit happy about not being able to go.  
after Pein dismissed everyone they all immediatly went and started packing. all except for poor Kouen who wasnt going on the "Super Kick ass awsome mission" as Tobi put it.  
he made his way to the kitchen to get some high caffinated drink when he noticed the clock. "its 5 in the Fricken morning!!!!" he says while thinking up more "colorful" words about people wakeing him up in the early morning. after about 5 minets he was interrupted from drinking his by Itachi walking in.

"hey otouto(little brother)did you make something for your aniki?"

"just because I'm your younger brother Itachi it doesnt mean that I'm your maid, make your own fricken breakfast."

"dont talk to your elder brother that way, I guess your lack of sleep is affecting your attitude"

"you would know Nii-san!"

Kouen says while leaving the kitchen and walking back to his room while again muttering more "colorful" words about his aniki(he seems to do that alot...) when he gets to his room he decides to go back to sleep since its now 5:15 AM.

(fast forward to 1:00 PM and yes he did sleep that long)

Kouen woke up after finally getting the 7 hours of sleep that he needed and suddenly it hits him "wait everyone is gone so that means I have the hideout all to myself!!!" he says while jumping out of his bed and yelling "PARTY!!!!".  
he then proceeds to run to Kakuzu's room and break into his safe where he keeps all of his alchohol.  
the rest of the Akatsuki's POV Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu have just made it to the town where the fuedal lord lives when Kakuzu's "money Sense" starts tingling.

"I cant believe it that little brat broke into my room!"

instantly that caught all the other members attention.

"how do you know that un?"

said Deidara.

"because I have a sensor on my door so everytime someone goes in my room when I'm not there it lets me know"

he says obviously very pissed off. the rest of the Akatsuki members are secretly hopeing the younger Uchiha had enough sense to not touch any of Kakuzu's precious items or even worse his money or there would be hell to pay when he returned.  
back to Kouen Kouen had succesfully opened the safe and has already had 2 shots of vodka 1 bottle of sake and is going through a very expensive looking bottle of red wine. when he then runs to the living room and pops a Gazette cd into the player and cranks up the volume.  
(my favorite band Aoi is so hot! the black haird guy for those of you who dont know.)

when the music starts Kouen dances around singing along with Ruki while trying to decide what to do next in his 1 man party. when it hits him like a semi truck running into a brick wall. and proceeds to run to the bathroom.

when he gets there he starts grabbing all the toilet paper he can get his hands on and the hair dye that Diedara got for halloween.  
his first victim he decided shall be tobi for wakeing him up. when he gets to his room he runs to Tobi's closet and starts to take everything out except one pair of pink bunny boxers he then throws oilet paper all over his room till you cant even see the floor through it and then runs into his bathroom and puts purple dye in his shampoo.  
after kouen is done with his plan he succesfully teepeed everyones room except his of course and put different colored dye in everyones shampoos and removed all items of clothing from there closet except for the most embarrasing pair of underware or boxers they then grabs a few more bottles from kakuzu's stash and decides to stay at an inn at a close by town till tomarrow so he wont be killed right when everyone gets back.  
Akatsuki member's POV after a tiring mission all the guys arrive at the hideout around 3:00 AM with two things on there mind "shower and sleep". they walk through the entrance and proceed to there rooms and in a matter of minets you hear everyone scream.

"LITTLE OTOUTO!!!!"  
"KOUEN-KUN UUUNNNNN!!!!!!"  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!!!!!"  
"KOUEN-KUN TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!"  
"I'M GONNA EAT YOU ALIVE!!!!!!"  
"YOU BETTER HOPE THE GODS ARE PROTECTING YOU KOUEN!  
"STUPID PRETTY BOY!!!!!!!

then they all run out of there rooms and practically tear down Kouen's door to find it his room completely empty with a letter on the bed.

"hope you guys like the new decorations *rolls on floor laughing* I decided to leave the hideout for the day since I'm sure you all want to rip my head off right now.  
cant wait to see you all tomarrow.  
much love, Uchiha Kouen."

they all look at eachother shrug and then go back to there rooms so they can clean up the mess then take a shower then go to sleep.  
I will give a cookie to anyone who can figure out who screamed what.  
fast forward 12:00 noon after eating what was probably his last meal at the hotel Kouen decided to head back to the hideout and see the damage he has caused.

"tadaima!"(I'm home)

he says as he walks through the door and is comfronted by 6 very angry Akatsuki members. he takes one look at them then he bursts out laughing and keeps on laughing till he is almost crying.  
what he saw when he looked at them was Itachi wareing blue boxers with bears holding hearts on it and he also had neon pink hair(that can glow in the dark.  
next was Kisame who was wareing green boxers with little cartoon sharks on it. his hair was died neon yellow.  
next was Hidan who was wareing normal black underware that said I'm so sexy on it and he was sporting green hair.  
then it was Deidara that had pink boxers with birds on them and his hair was now orange.  
then it was Kakuzu who was wareing black boxers with doller bills on it. his hair was normal since he doesnt have any.  
tobi of coarse had pink bunny boxers and his hair was purple.  
and he didnt do anything to Zetsu

they all start walking tward him with an evil glint in there eyes and he start backing up.  
"we have been waiting for you Kouen-Kun......................................"

DUN DDUUUNNN DDDDDUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!

THE END!!


End file.
